


Destiny

by quirkyOne



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Destiny, Idiots in Love, M/M, McShep - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkyOne/pseuds/quirkyOne
Summary: What happens when Mckay returns to Atlantis after his adventure on the Destiny (SGU s02e15) changes everything.





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> A really brief interaction between John and Rodney that has been kicking around in my brain since the first time I watched that episode of Stargate Universe

Rodney McKay was in the midst of a truly spectacular rant when Sheppard stormed into the lab. McKay had been pacing back and forth in front of his minions, arms waving, and his face flushed with righteous anger. There had been no end in sight to his verbal lashings until Sheppard walked in to the room. The CMO’s unexpected entrance had caused Rodney's tirade to first slow and then stagger to a surprised stop.  
Radek, his attention caught by the sudden silence looked up from the schematics scrolling across his laptop screen. Glancing at Colonel Sheppard's grim features he rolled his eyes and grumbled quietly in Czech. With a sigh he heaved himself off the stool and crossed the room to Rodney's terrified coworkers. As he passed by the Colonel, Sheppard nodded his head in thanks. 

"Idiots." Zelenka muttered under his breath as he ushered the confused scientists from the lab.

Both men watched silently as the room emptied until finally it was just the two of them alone in the lab. Suddenly the air seemed thick and heavy, laden with tension.

“So, uh Colonel what brings you here?" Rodney asked as he picked up a stack of papers and started to shuffle through them determinedly not making eye contact with the glaring Colonel.

"Is it true?"Sheppard bit out.

"I'm a genius, not a mind reader. You’ll have to give me more than that to go on if you want me to answer." A hint of McKay's standard snark wove its way into his voice as he continued to absently sort through the thick pile of notes and memos in his hands. 

With a growl of frustration Sheppard stalked forward. He grabbed the sheaf of papers from Rodney’s hands and tossed them haphazardly onto the table. The sheets slid across the smooth surface, spilling off the table, fluttering down on to the floor and settling in a messy pile.

"Damn it Colonel! Look at what you did and I got paper cuts now. I hope you're happy with yourself." McKay pushed past Sheppard into his office to grab a first aid kit from his desk. 

Shoving a hand through his hair John trailed after Rodney. Stopping in the doorway Sheppard glanced down at his boots and took a deep breath. "Did Telford ask you to join the team on Destiny?"

Rodney stilled, bandages forgotten as his face scrunched up in confusion, "Where did you hear that?"

"Never mind where I heard it. Is it true?"

"Yes?" 

The hesitant affirmation made Sheppard flinch, shoulders slumping forward slightly before pulling himself up rigidly with military precision.

"Well you can't, we need you here" he snapped.

“I don’t see why, Atlantis is earthbound for the foreseeable future and one could argue that my particular skill sets are being wasted. Quite frankly Colonel this is my decision alone to make. But I’m not unreasonable so go ahead convince me, give me one good reason to stay. ” McKay’s blue eyes gleamed with speculation.

“Reason? You want a reason?” Sheppard bit out, his shoulders tensing up even further as he glared at McKay.  
Then, unexpectedly he relaxed, his body slouching into long lean lines. One corner of his mouth hitched up in a smirk and his eyes narrowed as he studied Rodney’s face before allowing his gaze to slip down to trace along his lips. 

Suddenly he was close, very close, leaning lazily into Rodney’s personal space. Without a word he reached out and grabbed a fistful of the CSO’s uniform top and hauled him in until their bodies were pressed flush against each other.

“Colonel!” Rodney gasped in shock, “what are you doing?”

“You wanted a good reason, I’m giving you one” Sheppard husked as he claimed Rodney’s mouth. 

Sheppard nipped at Rodney’s bottom lip. His tongue gently soothing the sting before licking in to take a taste. Surprise held McKay immobile for a few long seconds before with a deep groan he melted parting his lips wider and his hands delved into Sheppard’s unruly shock of hair his clever fingers massaging and scratching the Colonel’s scalp. Rodney’s response turning the kiss deeper and more ardent. 

Panting softly Rodney pulled slightly back his eyes searching Sheppard’s face “Hmmmmmm” he hummed thoughfully. “That was a very compelling argument Colonel. I will definitely take it into consideration” 

John’s startled bray of laughter filled the office. “I’d be happy to go over the key points with you again if you need me to”

Rodney smiled crookedly in reply and reached past the Colonel to manually engage the lock on the office door , a devilish gleam lighting up his eyes. “ Yes, Yes I think we should probably discuss this in depth. Why don't we start with you telling me what you said to Young about me.”


End file.
